


Detention at Hogwarts.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's Views of Detention. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU, Harry's generation is genderbent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ALL! So, a bunch of crap went down, I was off all day pretty much, because I dropped my phone in a bowl of melted Ice cream, and had to get a new phone. My brother in law is awesome, and sold me his old iPhone4 for $21! I love my family. :)
> 
> This is for the first task of the Triwizard Tournaments! I got Detention at Hogwarts. It is also a part of my Bronwen Weasley AU.
> 
> I DON'T OWN!(I kept forgetting this part, it's been so long since I wrote last.)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Severus grumbled under his breath as he sat behind his desk. He didn't do anything, it was all James' fault. If James wasn't Prof. Mcgonagall's pet, then he would be here right now. But alas, he was.

Severus hated this. He was to write five feet of lines, I won't destroy others possessions, and he didn't even do anything! James was the one to set the fire!

"Mr. Snape. I don't see you writing." Prof. Mcgonagall was sitting behind her desk, grading papers as far as Severus could tell. He rolled his eyes before continuing the lines. At least, he thought, he didn't have to help clean anything.

Once he was done he stretched out his hand, it ached a bit, and blew on the ink to dry it a bit before rolling it up. He stood, his back straight and a hard glint in his eye, before dropping the parchment lightly on the desk.

"I have finished my lines Professor." He forced his voice to be even, though he wanted to spit the words out.

"Thank you, You may go now." She didn't even look up. Severus grit his teeth before turning sharply and leaving the room.

* * *

Severus hadn't thought that he would use this form of detention, but then, he knew how much he himself hated it.

He sat at his desk, grading papers, while his students sat across from him, grumbling as they wrote lines.

Miss Potter kept rubbing her hand, a reflex by the looks of it. The other two, Mr. Granger and Miss Weasley, kept glancing at her with worried eyes.

But the three kept silent as they wrote. He was almost positive that the three were the ones to set the firecrackers off under the Slytherin's table.

The three didn't argue when he gave them detention, all they did was try and hide their snickering. They could have been covering for someone, and he was sure that they would, they all acted like his Lily, Mr. Granger was smart, and he used that in a way that he had only seen a handful of times, Miss Weasley had a temper, but knew when to use it, and when to keep calm, and Potter, she was so much like Lily in her mannerisms, he walked and talked just like her mother, if only she didn't look and act like her father so much.

All three were pranksters, they were almost as good as his old childhood nemesis.

Severus looked back down at his papers. It hurt for him to look at the three. After awhile, three chairs skidded. Three sets of footsteps made their way over to his desk, and three rolls of parchment were dropped softly on his desk.

"We're finished Professor." Mr. Granger told him. Without looking up, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Three sets of footsteps practically stomped out of his classroom.

A smirk was now on his face. Oh, how good it felt to be a teacher.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do one from Severus' point of view.
> 
> How was it?
> 
> Mars


End file.
